Pon atención al cruzar
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: "Dobe apurate" "ya voy teme" corre, a mitad del camino el semaforo se pone en verde, se escucha el ruido de un auto frenar de golpe, una bufana con estampado de kitsune sale volando. resultado: Un naruto inconcente. Suspendido x un tiempo
1. adios bufanda de kitsune

Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, esto no esta escrito con fines lucrativos es la primera de tragedia que escribo aunque en eso soy principiante creo que hago sufrir demasiado a loa personajes pero lo recompensare.

**Advertencia:** hay yaoi y algo de sangre. Etto…ya dije yaoi? Ah Sasunaru e

Itadei aunque no me guste tanto la pareja pero la respeto. Ah y con mención de saigaa. También habrá un pobre intento de lemon y M-preg.

Cap 1 adiós bufanda de kitsune

Por la venta de una casa se ve como despierta un pelinegro de una cama matrimonial. Ese joven era de tez blanca ojos y cabellos azabaches aunque en su liso cabello se ve destellos azules y dos mechones al costado del rostro resaltándolo.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Hoy es el día cuando lo imposible se hizo posible, mi reconciliación con mi aniki Itachi Uchiha. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me había cegado por el odio y envidia por mi hermano, pero gracias a la persona que amo pude volver al tiempo al que yo quería a mi aniki, aunque sea un baka. Ahí esta durmiendo sobre mi pecho con sus rubios cabellos, sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules cubiertos por sus parpados, esas marquitas que le dan aspecto de zorrito y esa piel adictiva color canela. El es Naruto Uzumaki, lo se muchos dirán "Sasuke no es gay el debe estar con una mujer echa y derecha, si esta con un hombre no será con ese" odio que le digan así por unas razones, las cuales no diré, lo odian. Pero volviendo a mi pequeño dobe.

_Oe, dobe despierta_ le digo con suavemente

_Teme déjame me duele el trasero_ responde moviéndose un poco y poniendo un gesto de dolor

Si, esta bien fui descubierto, pero es su culpa por provocarme. Pero tendré que levantarlo sino no podremos almorzar con Itachi.

_Vamos usuratonkachi hay que ir a almorzar con el baka de mi hermano y que nos va a mostrar a su pareja _ dije sacudiéndolo un poco

_¡Cierto!_ dice mientras se levantaba y corría al baño. Ese es el despistado de mi dobe.

**=n_n= **** Naruto =n_n=**

Tengo la sensación de que olvide algo bastante importante …

_Oe, dobe despierta_ me dice suavemente el teme, llevamos un año de relación. Soy tan feliz, pero no me quiero levanta ya que…

_Teme déjame me duele el trasero_ le digo mientras me muevo creo que mi cara muestra dolor

Si, el teme se calentó y me culpa a mi, no es mi culpa que sea un pervertido. Sigo con la sensación de que me olvidé de algo.

_Vamos usuratonkachi hay que ir a almorzar con el baka de mi hermano y que nos va a mostrar a su pareja _ me dice mientras me sacude un poco

_¡Cierto!_ digo mientras me levanto y corro al baño, ya quiero ver a Itachi-san y a su pareja.

**O_o Narradora o_O**

Después de un rato de la casa salieron dos jóvenes, el de cabellos azabaches tenía una bufanda azul marino alrededor d su cuello, ya que era invierno no faltaba tanto para navidad, una remera de manga larga que en la espalda teníale símbolo de las empresas Uchiha, pantalones formales blancos algo holgados y zapatos negros, este llamo mayor a la población femenina. Mientras que el otro tenía una bufanda con estampados de kitsune, que era su favorita, también tenía una remera naranja y negra ajustada como sus pantalones negros, tenía zapatos de igual color que su remera, este llamaba mayor a la población masculina por el aire de inocencia que daba.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Esa ropa le queda tan bien resalta su lindo cuerpecito, lo malo es que llama demasiado la atención no solo por la bufanda esa y ese naranja chillón, es demasiado inocente y sexy. Con esa cintura y cadera casi parece cuerpo de mujer, esos cabellos, su piel dorada, y más importante su redondito y suave traserito.

_Teme te sangra la nariz y ¡deja de mirarme el trasero, pervertido dattebayo!_ me grita mi kitsune

_¬///¬ yo miro como quiera y lo que sea. Podrías dejar de vestir como de carnaval y esa ridícula bufanda_ le digo mientras me limpio la nariz

**=n_n= Naruto =n_n=**

Si como no… espera…

_¡Oye! Esta bufanda para mi es muy importante porque…_ me interrumpe el teme

_Si ya se… porque te regalo tu amigo el mapache sin cejas cuando estabas solo ttebayo_ dice con una imitación barata de mi voz, odio que haga eso

_Deja de ser celoso el esta con tu primo Sai_ le digo para calmarlo

_Si, ahora es parte de la familia Uchiha_ dice el, si son familia Gaa-chan y Sai están casados, llevan tres años, que suerte que mi amigo es feliz … aunque decía que su esposo se la pasa tratando de que lo hagan como conejos.

Comenzamos a caminar. Sasuke quiso un restaurante elegante que está cerca de acá. Oh no, el teme ya cruzo, estuve enfrascado en mis pensamientos.

_Apúrate dobe_ me dice desde el otro lado de la acera

_Ya voy teme_ tengo que correr no se cuanto va a durar el semáforo, no vienen autos.

De repente veo una luz cegadora, el ruido de un auto frenando de golpe llega a mis oídos, siento un fuerte golpe, mi cabeza cae sobre el asfalto y de ella siento algo caliente huele a…. ¡¿Sangre?... si es esa sustancia carmesí tan importante para nosotros.

_¡NARUTOOOOOO!_ oigo que Sasuke me llama pero todo se ve oscuro… oscuro… os-cu-ro

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬ **

El dobe comienza a correr, en medio de su camino el semáforo se pone en verde, me tenso, pero no hay autos… espera… no… viene un auto, veo que frena pero no evito chocar con Naruto de su cabeza sale… ¡Sangre!

_¡NARUTOOOOOO!_ le llamo y me acerco, siento algo mojado en mis mejillas… son lagrimas… ese liquido que creí que se acabo cuando perdí a mi madre.

Escucho las puertas de auto abrirse, le iba decir muchas cosa pero… nos vemos sorprendidos, no puede ser el es…

_Aniki_ le digo sorprendido, si el que atropello a mi amor era mi hermano

**n/ _ \n**** Itachi n/ _ \n**

No lo puedo creer… atropelle a la pareja de mi ototo-baka… se supone que hoy gracias a ese rubio mi hermano me escucho y perdono.

_O-ototo_ dice mi pareja un rubio pelilargo atado en una media coleta alta con su flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo color azul, de nombre Deidara.

_Oto…_ no puedo terminar la frase

_...to_ termina la palabra mi hermanito

**n_V Deidara n_V**

_Si no lo puedo confundir, es la viva imagen de mi padre y menos si tiene esas marcas que lo condenaron_ digo dolido ahí esta… mi hermano… al fin lo veo después de tantos años.

_¿Qué lo condenaron?_ pregunta mi novio Itachi un pelinegro de lacio y algo largo cabello atado en una coleta baja, ojos oscuros con destellos rojos cuando se enoja y esas marcas que parecen ojeras.

_Esas marcas se las hicieron unos mafiosos_ dijo Sasuke que solo conoce lo mínimo.

_Eso es cierto… demo… falta piezas para que la historia este completa….

**X3 Flashback X3**

_Habíamos sido atrapados por unos mafiosos, éramos muy jóvenes, Naruto solo tenía siete años y yo tenía diez años__. Al parecer estos hombres querían algo de nosotros, vernos sufrir ya que tenían problemas con nuestros padres. Como Naru era mas joven decidieron que el sería el primero, aterrado veía como sacaba, un tipo grandote con cicatrices en la cara, una navaja. Se aprovechaba de que estuviésemos atados los pies y las muñecas. _

__¡¿Qué le harán a mi ototo?_ grite con miedo de que le suceda algo._

__Nada solo le haremos unas marcas en su bello rostro_ me contestaron con burla_

__ Tasukete° oni-san_ me dice con voz temblorosa, en ese momento me senti terrible al no poder ayudarlo_

_Después de eso vi como lentamente pasaban esa navaja por las mejillas de mi ototo, el cual trataba de ahogar los gritos de dolor, en sus mejillas se mezclaban la sangre y las lagrimas._

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando terminaron de hacerle esa atrocidad a mi hermanito, el cual ahora parecía solo un muñeco._

__Jeje bueno ahora sigues tu_ me dijo un gordo con cara de bravucón_

_Se acercaba para poder hacerme lo que sea que se le pasaba por esa malvada cabeza pelada, pero el ruido de cuerdas romperse, todos miramos a ver a la dirección de donde provenía ese ruido. Todos los que estábamos presente quedamos pasmados ya que Naruto ya no estaba atado, estaba cabizbajo, lentamente fue levantando la mirada para mostrar unos ojos rojos llenos de ira y rencor y no esos ojos azules llenos de felicidad e inocencia._

__¿Qué rayos eres tu?_ dijo un hombre que parecía ser el jefe_

__¿Yo?... se podría decir que una segunda personalidad de Naruto pero pueden llamarme kyuubi_ respondió con voz algo gruesa y burlesca de esta segunda personalidad._

_Supuse que mi hermano lo había creado para superar el miedo llenandolo del sentimiento de odio hacia el tipo que le hizo esas marcas._

__¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ pregunta el pelado_

__Quiero que te alejes de mi nii-san, gordo_ al terminar la frase le pega un puñetazo dejándolo inconciente_

_Todos esos mafiosos lo miraron con terror, mientras huian pero pudimos oir…_

__Nos las pagaras, nos vengaremos _ diciendo esto desaparecieron de nuestra vista._

_Mi ototo cayo de rodillas al piso, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, me miro con miedo. Sabía que como yo tenía un mal presentimiento_

_**Al día siguiente**_

_Cuánta razón teníamos, estamos en el entierro de nuestros Oto-san y Oka-san. Hacen unas horas esos mafiosos mostraron en un programa mundial los cuerpos destrozados de nuestros padres culpando a Naruto y diciendo que la prueba de esto eran esas marcas de su rostro. Desde eso no paro de llorar de la tristeza y la culpa, por la muerte de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki._

_Con la oba-chan, Tsunade Namikaze, tuvimos que mandarlo a una operación ya que intento suicidarse, tambien hacer que se olvide de todo, hasta de mi pero lo que quedo grabado en su mente con fuego fueron los recuerdos de el porque de sus marcas y la culpa de la muerte de mamá y papá._

_Yo me tuve que ir a vivir a otro país donde estudie y practique como manejar una pistola y formas de pelear para tener venganza, con esos mafiosos._

**X3 Fin flashback X3**

Sabía que las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, después siento los brazon de Itachi rodeándome protectoramente.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Después de esa historia quede en shock, la vida de Naru era una maldición, más de lo que pensaba. Me hierve la sangre de furia el pensar que todos esas personas que maltrataron a mi niño hallan recibido tan buen trato de el mientras que ellos de seguro si supieran que le paso, ahora estarían riendo de felicidad, malditos bastardos.

Hasta ahora no me di cuenta pero la bufanda que tanto quería mi amor se fue volando, cuando su dueño fue chocado y se perdió volando hacia el cielo. Espero que Naruto no quiera tanto esa bufanda como para seguirla hasta allí. Adiós bufanda de kitsune.


	2. dia felíz paso a un día triste

Capitulo 2

Como de un día feliz paso a un día triste. Parte 1 (Sasuke)

Este día iba a ser el mejor, me reconciliaba con mi hermano, conocería a su pareja, iba a estar en uno de los mejores restaurantes, yo… yo iba a pedirle a Naruto… su mano en matrimonio nada malo iba a pasar….

Demo… me equivoque…. Si vi ami hermano y asu pareja pero no en las mejores condiciones, estoy en en un hospital que odio ya que aquí perdí a mi madre y lo peor de todo ahora el que esta en esa habitación es mi amor… el que me saco de la oscuridad con esas bellas sonrisas.

Así fue como para mi de un día feliz paso a un día triste

Parte 2 (Itachi)

Hoy iba ser mi gran día, iba a ver a mi hermano después de tanto, conocería a su pareja que me ayudo a recibir el perdón de mi ototo-baka, como iba a ser un día tan bueno lo quise mejorar pidiéndole que se case conmigo a mi amado Dei.

Pero vi a mi hermano llorar, atropelle a mi "salvador" que, además de ser el amor de mi pequeño ototo, era el hermanito del que tanto me habla mi Dei-chan y no le puedo pedir a Deidara que se case en el hospital donde perdí a mi oka-san y donde el tienen la vida de su hermano pendiendo de un hilo de por si frágil.

Así fue como para mi de un día feliz paso a un día triste

Parte 3 (Deidara)

Hoy era un día sería feliz, vería a mi hermano, a Sasuke, Itachi dijo que tenía una sorpresa, todo eso era una ilusión tan bella…

Demo… las iluciones son iluciones no quiere decir que siempre sea la realidad, había oído que la realidad es cruel y lo estoy comprobando en persona….

Tras esa puerta esta mi hermanito con un pie en la puerta del otro mundo, Sasuke esta deprimido a mi lado, Itachi esta abrazándome y susurrándome palabras de aliento… pero se que esas palabras también son para el…

Así fue como para mi de un día feliz paso a un día triste.


	3. Otosan Okasan?

Capitulo 3

Oto-san…. Oka-san? (Naruto)

¿Do-Dónde estoy? Ah… estoy en una habitación blanca, solo estoy yo… estoy con mi ropa pero…

_¿Dónde esta mi bufanda?_ pregunto a la nada

_Aquí esta, cariño_ se escucho una dulce voz.

Miro al lugar de donde proviene la voz… era una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve, tenía una dulce sonrisa que me recordaba a las mías, usa un vestido largo blanco y en su mano estaba mi bufanda. La iba a agarrar cuando de la nada recordé quien era esa mujer…

_O-Oka-san_ digo sorprendido

_Te has vuelto muy guapo, Naruto_ dice mi madre

_Y as crecido mucho_ se escucha una voz suave y varonil, voz de…

_O-Oto-san_ digo mirando al hombre tan parecido a mi solo que mas alto, el pelo mas largo, piel menos tostada y sin las marquitas, usaba ropa blanca como mi oka-san

_¿Cómo estas hijo?_ dice mi padre mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos como cuando era pequeño.

_Bi-bien yo… ¡Los extrañe!... gomen… gomen… po-por mi cu-culpa se fu-fueron_ decía entre cortado por mi sollozo

_shhhhh calmate_ después de eso siento los frágiles y calidos brazos de mi madre rodeándome

_No te preocupes, estamos orgullosos de ti_ comenta mi oto-san

_Ahora tienes que irte_ me decía mi mamá

_Vengan_ dije rogando

_Gomenasai pero ya no pertenecemos ahí_ decía mi papá volvía a acariciar mis hebras doradas

_Entonces me quedo con ustedes_ digo con mucha determinación

_Cariño allá te espera la persona a la que amas_ dice mi oka-san

_Sasuke_ susurro

_Y tu hermano_ agrego oto-san

_¿Hermano?... De-Deidara-niisan_ dije lento ya que recién lo recordaba

_Ahora vuelve con ellos recuerda que estamos orgullosos_ la imagen de mis padres se iba alejando, dejándome solo.


	4. Mientras el duerme

Capitulo 4

Mientras el duerme

Desde que llegaron al hospital fueron 8 horas, 5 horas duro la operación ya que tenía unos cuantos moretones, una hemorragia y unos cuantos raspones, mientras que las 3 horas lo habían cambiado de habitación , todos estaban deprimidos. Sasuke le habías dado a Itachi y Deidara las llaves de su casa para que se bañaran y cambieran.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

3 horas para ver si el dobe despierta, 3 horas, siempre dije que el Usuratonkachi es un dormilón.

_Familia de Uzumaki_ dice el doctor

_Si_ respondo en seguida

_Esta despertando_ solo dos palabras para sentirme mejor

Entramos a la habitación y me encontre que unos enormes ojos zafiro me miraban con ternura

_Disculpe ¿nos dejaría solos?_ le pregunto al doctor

_Esta bien señor_ y nos dejo solos

_Gomen_ me dice con una bella sonrisa

_¿Nani?_ eso si que me sorprendió

_Gomen arruiné todo_ me dice apenado

_No te preocupes_ le digo restandole importancia

**=n_n= Naruto =n_n=**

Se lo quiero recompensar…

_Demo… te lo quiero recompensar dattebayo_ con ojitos mode on

_Mmmmm… entonces hazlo así_ me dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba

Nos comenzamos a besar, primero uno lento e inocente para convertirse en uno lleno de pasión

Sentía como se subía a la camilla así poder estar sobre mi cuerpo, separamos nuestras bocas aunque un hilo de saliva nos seguía uniendo, siento mis mejillas arder, junta nuestras caderas haciendo una placentera fricción y no pude contener un pequeño gemido.

Comenzó a acariciar mi pecho debajo de la ropa de hospital para asi solo dejarme en boxers.

_Lo único que me gusta del hospital en este momento es que… su ropa se saca rapido_ me dice con una mirada lujuriosa

_Baka_ le digo apenado por esa mirada onix tan intensa

Ahora el comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando en mis mism as condiciones, me puse como tomate por los bultos que teníamos, por eso esquive su mirada, el teme aprovecho esto para atacar mi cuello haciendome gemir.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Sus gemidos es música para mis oídos, es demasiado adictiva su piel sabor a duraznoque cuando se mezcla con ese aroma a vainilla hace que me ponga a mil como si fuese un afrodisíaco, Naruto es mi afrodisíaco.

Comienzo a bajar para lamer su pecho dejando un camino de saliva, me detengo para atrapar con la boca ese botoncito rosa mientras el otro lo masajeo con la mano, cuando el pezon que estaba en mi boca ya estuvo duro hice lo mismo con el otro, hasta que este estuvo en la misma condición.

Comienzo a bajar hasta llegar a su ombligo, me entretengo con el haciendo, con la lengua, simulando penetraciones. Por sus gemidos me doy cuenta de que lo esta disfrutando.

Cuando estaba apunto de bajarle los boxers, los cuales ya se notaba un bulto, me detuvo.

**=n_n= Naruto =n_n=**

Sasuke muestra confusión y un poco de enojo en sus ojos oscuros.

Comienzo a besar su rostro, mientras que mi mano comienza a bajar desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, acaricio su miembro sobre la tela. Mis besos siguieron el camino de mi mano una vez que llegue a su ombligo le saco su ultima prenda.

_¿Qu-Qué haces?_ me pregunta ahogando un gruñido de placer.

_Dije que te lo recompensaría, si el único que recibe placer soy yo no lo podría hacer, ¿ne ~ neko-chan?_ le digo con la voz mas sensual e inocente que tengo.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Kuso, sabe que cuando usa ese tono me calienta todo el cuerpo, en estos momentos es cuando me doy cuenta como reacciona mi cuerpo a el. Bueno si el kitsune quiere jugar con el neko, lo hará.

_Estas en lo correcto, kitsune_ le respondo haciéndolo sonrojar

Comenzó a soplar la punta de mi miembro torturándome, después comenzó a besarla para después lamerla como si de un caramelo se tratase. Cansándose de hacerme sufrir se lo metió de una haciéndome gruñir de la sorpresa y el calor que amenaba el interior de su boca.

Su lengua rodeaba mi sexo primero iba lento poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. De vez en cuando daba pequeñas mordidas haciéndome sentir aún mas placer. Me alegra que el único en conoces este lado de el sea yo.

Comienzo a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Con un grito me vengo en su boca. El me mira mientras traga con gusto mi esencia.

_Al parecer al kitsune le gusta la leche ¿ne?_ le digo con atrevimiento haciéndolo sonrojar.

_Eres un eichi_ me dijo apenado

_Y este eichi tiene un dulce zorrito_ digo sonriéndole ligeramente

_Jeje entonces te mostrare algo que te gustara_ me dijo con un brillo de lujuria en sus pedacitos de cielo.

**=n_n= Naruto =n_n=**

No puedo creer lo que haré pero lo haré por mi querido neko.

Comienzo a bajar lentamente la ultima tela que cubría mi desnudez, me acuesto, lubrico uno de mis dedos para después dirigirlo a mi entrada, al principio me era algo incómodo pero en poco tiempo me comenzó a gustar, con la mano que tenía libre comencé a acariciar uno de mis pezones.

_ Ahhhhh… Sa-Sasuke _ lo llamo entre gemidos

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Oh por kami Naru tenía razón con solo verlo mi amiguito despertó totalmente

_ Ahhhhh… Sa-Sasuke_ me llamo entre gemidos eso significaba que me quería dentro

Voy rápidamente hacia el, me abre las piernas dándome la bienvenida.

Comienzo a meter la punta de mi miembro para así de una embestida entrar de una haciéndole pegar un gritito. Oh por kami, no importa cuantas veces lo hagamos Naruto sigue igual de estrecho.

Siento algo extraño como si olvidara algo pero mejor sigo con lo mío.

**=n_n= Naruto =n_n=**

Otra vez la sensación de olvido, mejor la ignoro se esta tornando molesta.

_¿Sabes?_ me dice jadeante Sasu

_¿Na-nani?_ le pregunto con esfuerzo ya que en mi cuerpo invade el placer

_Cada vez… hmg… que lo… ah… lo hacemos… siento… que tengo el honor… de hacer… mmm… que dejes tu virginidad_ me dice entre jadeos y gemidos haciéndome quedar como tomate.

_Deja… mmmm_ no puedo seguir hablando ya que sus labios impidieron todo escape de mis palabras

Nos besamos apasionadamente, era un beso húmedo que me hacía gemir aun más.

**¬¬ Sasuke ¬¬**

Toda acción de mi adorado rubio me excita a más no poder.

Comienzo a aumentar la profundidad y velocidad de mis estocadas. Haciendo que casi grite de placer.

Estuve un tiempo así hasta que siento una corriente como la de antes, esto esta por terminar.

_Te-teme… ¡Me vengo!_ al parecer el también esta en lo mismo.

Le iba a responder pero me fue imposible ya que Naruto se vino manchando nuestros torsos y apretar mi pene provocando venirme en su hentai de interior.

_Ai shiteru, neko_ me dice en un suspiro

_Ai shiteru, kitsune_ le respondo del mismo modo

Salgo con cuidado de su interior para acostarme a su lado. Cuando lo hice el se acomodo en mi pecho desnudo así dejarnos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_Ototo se supone que Naruto-kun debía descansar no hacer ejercicio_ me despierta la voz burlona de mi aniki.

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos para ver la cara de hermano hentai de Itachi, la cara de " eres el pervertido más grande del mundo" de mi cuñado y unas enfermeras con sangre en la nariz.

_Naruto despierta_ trato de levantar a MI ojiazul

**=n_n= Naruto =n_n=**

_Hm_ me comienzo a despertar y me sorprendo a ver a mi cuñado, nii-san y las enfermeras

_Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes que Naru es doncel?_ pregunta mi nii-san, esto me da muy mala espina

_Si_ responde extrañado

_Usaron, bueno… condón_ dice avergonzado

_Etto… pues que crees… jeje… hay como eres nii-san… jeje… pues no_ le digo nervioso

_Comiencen a buscar nombres_ dice en tono burlesco Itachi

Ante tal cosa me quede en estado de shock, cuando procese totalmente la información me desmaye.

Sol uzumaki: este lemon esta dedicado a **dealizardi4 **arigato por tu apoyo eres una gran amiga n_n espero conseguir mas amigos bueno esperen al proximo cap matta ne ttebayo


End file.
